


My fellow kindred

by Nana_san



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: Jihyo is an ancient, Mina is a brat, Jeongyeon is overprotective, Sana is retired so is Tzuyu, Momo is enjoying and Chaeyoung doesn't know what to do with Dahyun.Hope you guys enjoy.Clans, positions and races come from Vampire the Masquerade, is the question ever arises.





	My fellow kindred

Mina has never spoken to her after the embrace, she understood but the hurt was always there. The part of her that left with Mina was never filled, not even after millennia has come and gone. This was her punishment, her own personal hell she put herself in, the penitence she accepted for the love she could never afford to lose.

Still, she tried to occupy herself with toys she never felt for, her nights were never lonely, but always empty. She missed the ethereal, empowered presence Mina exuded when she first saw her, all those centuries ago, on a particularly tepid night, in old Moscow. The recital passed in a haze, as she found herself drawn to the art itself, known as Myoui Mina.

She found it exhilarating to watch as the woman moved with fierce passion through the stage, went to parties and gatherings to observe her from a distance, uncharacteristically, began holding her own events, a simple excuse to have the object of her adoration under her own roof. 

Not satisfied, she began funding the ballet company, a reason to be invited to every event they were to host. During one of said events, she was, at last, introduced to the one that had imprisoned her heart and refused to release it. Mina was nothing of what she had hoped for, no, she was much more.

“Miss Park, I would like to introduce you to our first ballerina, Myoui Mina.” Said the director, with his best business smile.

“Mina, this is Miss Park, our biggest enthusiast.” Jihyo felt the urge to scoff at the man’s greed, but put on her best and friendliest smile, she was meeting her muse afterall.

“Miss Park, it’s a pleasure.” The soft melody that was produced had Jihyo enchanted at each word.

“Please, Jihyo is enough. The pleasure is mine, Miss Myoui.” She gives a slight bow, kissing the ballerina’s hands she caught on her own.

There is a pregnant silence, as the ones watching begin to wonder just who is this simple ballerina that has the great Park Jihyo bowing to her. The woman that could buy the world if she so wished to, the most powerful and influential person one would be lucky tho even glimpse at. The master puppeteer, was bowing her head to a ballerina, everybody knew to come from a common family, climbing to her spot with only her willpower, as she had nothing else to show for.

“Mina, please. Miss Myoui makes it seem as if I’m in trouble.” The girl replies, with a shy smile, earning herself a hearty laugh from the woman in front of her.

The night goes well, Jihyo gets to know about Mina, listening to every word as she is enjoying the rarest of symphonies, composed solely for her, played for her ears only. Mina tries to know Jihyo as well, but never learns much, as the woman steers the conversation with ease and sets it toward Mina with an iron resolve.

They exchange pleasantries, Jihyo buys the company the next day, making sure it would be kept public knowledge, she doesn’t want Mina to know about her obsession, she doesn’t want Mina to know about her true self, so she maintains her façade, the friendly woman of power, with a passion for art.

It isn’t until a few, not so coincidental, meetings later that Jihyo decides to throw a dinner at her house, she makes sure the important names on the art world are present, the rising stars as well. Jihyo could see potential in some, not on others, but it gave her the perfect setting to include Mina without suspicion.

The night ends well, Jihyo has decided to invest on a new pianist, a little girl that was hired to play during dinner, but that showed a skill Jihyo hadn’t seen in decades. She immediately send for the girl, and demanded sh were to be installed at her own house first thing. It was a talend that could not be wasted away with meek dinner parties and cabaret nights as means to survive, it was something Jihyo felt ashamed to not be nurturing already.

Mina bids her farewells with a chaste kiss on Jihyo’s cheek, an apologetic smile, and the promise to meet again soon. It would be a few days until Jihyo would send for Mina, she would be occupied with her new project, the pianist. 

Jeongyeon was a genius without support, she was left to rot in this frozen hell and got to survive on crumbles. Jihyo took her under her wing, and made her the best the world had ever seen. It took a few years of polishing the girl, but she was willing. The few days Jihyo spent with her, before returning to her passion, made Jihyo’s affection for the girl set in, and soon enough she was made a Park. 

When Mina was invited to the Park residence for the first time, she was fearful, the company director had demanded she complied with each and all Jihyo’s wishes, least the company would lose their biggest investidor, and they were aiming for the Park’s patronage on their next season.

Mina, on the other hand, was afraid, of everything, she feared Miss Park’s intentions. She wasn’t blind, nor she was dumb, Mina knew the woman’s intentions for her, but that made her afraid. Anything that woman wanted was hers, if she indeed wanted Mina, she would be hers. But Mina’s heart ached for Nayeon, the one she loved secretly. She never meant to develop these feelings for Nayeon, but it couldn’t be avoided, when she was treated with so much care, so much love.

Nayeon was the main choreographer for the company, having to stop dancing after hurting her leg and never being able to hit the stages as a ballerina again. Mina had been working with her ever since she was officially part of the company, falling slowly and steady for the older girl, who seemed to return her affections. They loved discreetly, in slight brushes of their hands, hushed confessions backstage, stolen kisses in the night after practices.

Jihyo knew, she knew everything, and persisted anyhow, she was enchanted by Mina, by the image of Mina she had built for herself, the ideal she had constructed for the girl. She was unwavering about acquiring another beautiful piece for her collection, so much so, that she never really thought it would backfire like it did.

The encounters became a normal thing, Jihyo had given Mina everything, but still hadn’t been able to gather her affection. No, the girl already loved, and it was not Jihyo. But it was not a issue, not at that time, not for Jihyo, who blindly tried to win Mina’s favour, that was solely reserved for Nayeon.

Eventually Jihyo couldn’t resist, and decided to walk away from it all. Mina was to become, like all others before her, a bitter memory that would rest at the back of Jihyo’s mind, and make her heart a bit more sour. Jeongyeon had been sent to Paris to hone her skill, and Jihyo decided it was time to follow, it had been near a year she last saw her, now, daughter. It had been a little over a year that she had been in this fruitless chase.

Five nights before her departure, however, a knock on the door made everything worse. It was the messenger that would carry the words that would lead Jihyo’s heart to die that night. Mina had fallen ill, the company’s director had sent for Jihyo in the hopes she would provide the doctors to care for the prised ballerina. It, indeed, occur her to do so, but she had a better solution. A way for Mina to never worry about health again.

That night she sent a carriage for the girl to be moved to the best hospital money could provide, the best doctors would tend to her, but Jihyo paid her a visit that very evening. The embrace was, as it always is, ugly, filled with pain, hatred and the bitter taste death permanently left in one’s mouth. Jihyo had given Mina the full knowledge as to what she had become, bought her a life supply of her new sustenance, gave her the hospital and the ballet company.

It was part of their instinct, to find their sire anytime they needed, so Jihyo left and knew Mina could come to her whenever she needed to. It never happened, though, not that Jihyo didn’t know where her childe was, she knew where all of them were at all times. Jihyo simply acknowledged the fact that Mina’s hatred for her was too great to be felt closer than they remained.

Mina woke up the morning following her embrace and almost went insane with the sensory overload, a doctor, one of Jihyo’s employees, was there to guide her through the change, provide her with everything she would need in this new life she was given. Being embraced by Jihyo had its advantages, not that Mina would forgive her just for that, but being embraced by an antideluvian had proven itself to be useful.

Mina could still keep relatively normal activities, although she had difficulties staying in the light for too long, or controlling her newfound strength. It was sensible of Jihyo to leave her with something to show for, she, now, had a house, a hospital and the ballet company, she would be able to give Nayeon the life she deserved.

They kept working because they loved what they did, but Nayeon didn’t have to take the director’s rants about how the choreography was not what he wanted anymore, or be ignored by the dancers, who thought her useless for her injure. Mina wanted to have eternity with her, but was told to wait, as Nayeon was just getting used to Mina as she was.

It was a careless mistake, as Mina allowed Nayeon to venture out of the house on her own. She had been taken by the hospital’s paperwork, Nayeon was impatient and insisted she had been capable of going around on her own before Mina, and wanted to be out for a while. Neither could have predicted the events that followed, and Mina placed the blame on the only thing she could.

The former first ballerina, the one that had taken Mina’s place after her illness, had been harshly let off by her for being found to have slept with the director as to climb to where she was. It was obvious by her skills, but Mina couldn’t accept this kind of behaviour in her company, so she made and example of both. That set the girl into a unjustifiable rage, and got Nayeon bleeding on a sidewalk, not far from the house.

Mina smelled Nayeon almost immediately, running to her, and getting her to the hospital in time to get her stable. It didn’t last long, as Nayeon’s wound got infected, so Mina implored to save her, got on her knees and begged to be allowed to grant her eternity. Nayeon refused, she confessed she was happy enough, she lived enough, wanted this goodbye to be the sweetest possible.

Nayeon asked Mina to take her, to let her go peacefully while she still could. It was granted to her, but to her partner was eternal death, installing itself within her, never to leave. Mina died with Nayeon on that hospital room, that cold windy evening would be forever branded on her.

The mausoleum she had built for Nayeon was her silent, painful reminder of the apology she could never utter. As Mina placed the tablet that read Myoui Nayeon on the door, she looked at the horizon, from the top of the hill they would always come and watch the sundown at, and, for the first and last time, let herself shed bloody tears for the one she would always love.

Jihyo and Jeongyeon felt everything. Jihyo was feeling for her childe, all the pain and hatred Mina had for her. Jeongyeon was feeling for her sire, the piece of her heart that died at that moment, and the emptiness it left. It was a message, that none of them were to look at each other again, Mina hated Jihyo for what she had become, and wished to never see her again. Jihyo conceded, and proceeded to make sure Jeongyeon was well cared for.

It wasn’t until a few decades later that Jeongyeon met the woman that would become her partner. And Jihyo had set out to make everything perfect this time around, despite being told time and again that she had no faults with Jeongyeon. Momo was a painter, a great one, the type Jihyo wouldn’t hesitate to add to her collection. A single mother that survived on selling her painting way too cheap on a side street of Paris.

Jeongyeon had feared Jihyo at the beginning, she thought she was being treated as a object, as something to be pretty and shown around. It hadn’t been too long when she learned the truth of Jihyo, only a few months after she had been sent off to another country to be polished before being presented to the finest of the finest, her owner joined her and unveiled everything. 

Jihyo offered her the choice, she would either be honed into perfection and changed, or she would be provided the means to rise to wherever she desired and guaranteed a nice and comfortable end to her life. Her decision was made the moment she learned she could have forever, the change was difficult, but she emerged feeling the world was hers, and, being Jihyo’s child, it indeed was.

Momo was fighting to feed her daughter, selling fine art for change to make sure the one joy of her life had a roof over her head and a meal everyday, even when it meant Momo didn’t. Jeongyeon was strolling for a snack one afternoon and was awestruck as her eyes landed on this beautiful woman with dark hair and the shiniest smile.

It was then, that she understood Jihyo, what she had felt for Mina, why the emptiness her sire felt was so piercing that it took a lot out of herself to be able to cope with feelings that weren’t even hers. But Jeongyeon had learned not to fall into the same pit, not to give it all for someone she could never have, so she took action.

“Hello, miss. How much for them?”

“Good afternoon, miss! That would be five francs.” The young lady seemed happy by her first customer of the day, the first customer of the month, if she was being honest.

“I’ll give you six hundred francs for all of them, and a dinner.” Jeongyeon tries to hold her excitement, fumbling with her pockets for all the money she might have had.

“Thank you, miss. I’ll take the money, but I can’t take the dinner.” She smiled, trying to still make the sale. Havens know she needs the money.

“Are you, perhaps, taken already?”

“Not anymore, miss. But I do have someone waiting for me at home.”

“Very well, then I’ll take you all for dinner.” Jeongyeon insists.

“I can’t do that, miss. But thank you for your patronage.” 

“Jeongyeon. Park Jeongyeon, it’s my pleasure miss…?”

“Hirai Momo. I have to hed home now, seems like I’m out of stock.” Momo laughs and Jeongyeon feels like she could fly.

“Well, miss Momo, I’ll invite you again later. I hope to have a different answer then.”

“I’ll consider. But I can’t promise anything.” Momo promises.

“I accept everything you would give me, miss. Please take care, we will be meeting again soon.” Jeongyeon says as she heads home.

She replaces most or the artwork on her house, and Jihyo’s house as well, by the time she can convince Momo to have dinner with her. The woman says she must fetch her daughter and wouldn’t leave the little one alone, even if it meant she would ind up alone herself. Jeongyeon insists it would never be a problem, she can’t see any part of Momo as a problem, her daughter is just an extension of herself, how could she not love the child already.

It took longer than Jeongyeon had anticipated for Jihyo to summon her. A few months after their first dinner, she was walking down the street to meet Momo, as she did everyday, when the messenger handed her a single yellow tulip. She smiled at how subtle, yet, refined way Jihyo has always been, a poise to her that was never noticeable if one wasn’t paying attention, at the same time, she was fearful.

This was it, the moment she knew she couldn’t escape, but dreaded with the last fiber of her being. She considered taking Momo with her, but thought better of the idea and decided to face it all by herself, the least she could do was to keep Momo safe from the consequences of her greed. She played it off that afternoon, trying not hint at anything wrong, bid her goodbyes to Momo after walking her home, and made her way with strong resolve.

Jihyo was waiting for her at the back garden, surrounded by white roses and yellow tulips. A bitter reminder of her sins, the constant ghost of Mina she built for herself, the tall rose bushes towering over the subtle tulips, an oppressing presence of the one she would never be able to love again. Jongyeon could never help but shudder whenever she entered that place, it had been decades before she was able to shut out the feelings her sire unconsciously shared with her.

“Let’s get inside, I know how much you hate being here.” Jihyo says as soon as the door to the garden is opened.

“Why do you do this?” Jeongyeon find herself asking mindlessly.

“That, my lovely childe, is for me to know. And for you to never feel again.”

“You do know I can’t blame you for that. You can’t blame yourself for anything.”

“I wished it would be like that. But I can only blame myself, as long as she blames me still.”

“Forgive me for the times I could not spare you of my madness. Now, when do you intend for me to meet her?”

“I feared this would be it. I haven’t told her about everything yet.”

“Bring her over, we can tell them together. Don’t make my mistakes, Jeongyeon.” Jihyo says as she brushes her fingers through Jeongyeon’s cheeks.

The touch is caring, and so rare that the young one can’t help but dwell in the feeling. The love Jihyo had for her was complicated, Jihyo was complicated herself, loving blindly and giving fully, it wouldn’t be noted by untrained eyes, they would go by acts of generosity, sometimes greed, but never the intense love that hid behind them.

Jeongyeon promised to bring her love by the next day, and was reminded to bring the child as well. Jihyo didn’t want to have her daughter make her mistakes, she knows just how long forever is, how it was to be forced to remember one’s wrongs for as long as eternity could last. For that, she made sure the next day would be nothing short from perfect, Jeongyeon deserved the best she could give her.

Momo held Chaeyoung’s hand the entire ride, Jeongyeon had arrived at her house with the finest carriage she had ever seen, claiming they were set out to meet her mother and both Chaeyoung and herself were the guests of honour. It wasn’t until they entered the finest part of the city that Momo’s hands began to sweat, or until they passed the gates of one of the second biggest palaces that she began to tremble.

Jeongyeon assured her she was perfect at all times, and managed to calm little Chaeyoung down, but wasn’t able to do much for Momo, who felt breathing at that place would likely cost her more than she would be able to manage her entire life. The vehicle comes to a halt, dragging her out of her panicked thoughts, to see Jeongyeon had already hopped out, bringing Chaeyoung with her and was waiting to help with an outstretched hand.

As she gets out, she is met with a woman whose only description could be perfection. Jeongyeon was beautiful, ethereal sometimes, but this woman in front of her was on another realm entirely. She wasn’t tall, sun kissed skin, with short dark locks cascading flawlessly towards her shoulders, big greyish eyes that carried all the secrets of the world, a smile that intrigued and welcomed. Chaeyoung, on the innocence of her thirteen years old, was the first to glide towards her, receiving a warm hug and a pinch on the cheeks.

“Momo, this is my mother, Park Jihyo. Mom, this is Momo.” Jeongyeon tries to help, knowing very well the effect Jihyo had on those unprepared.

“The one you talked so fondly about. Hello, I’m Park Jihyo, It’s a pleasure to meet you. I have been meaning to meet the ones that made my Jeongie this happy.” Jihyo says, engulfing Momo in a hug and guiding them inside.

The morning goes by and Momo can’t remember what they talked about, what they had for breakfast or how they ended up on a inside garden listening to Jeongyeon play. Jihyo just smiles amusedly at how much this girl was a perfect fit for her beloved daughter. She might not be seen as the most loving person, but she was Jeongyeon’s mother, years before she was her sire, from the moment she laid eyes on the meek kid playing the piano at her house, trying to pay for the bed she would sleep in that night.

“It’s time.” Jihyo whispers, enough for Jeongyeon to give the slightest twitch of her head in understanding.

They head out for Jihyo’s study, Momo would have defined it as library, but didn’t think it wise to interject. The couches and sofas were a beautiful set, facing a small fireplace between two windows that showed a extravagant rose garden. Chaeyoung was mesmerised by it all, feeling out of place at every step she took, only being comforted by her mother, who shared her own discomfort. 

“Could you stop being so intense? My guests are feeling unwelcome.” Jeongyeon jokes, as she tries to ease their nerves.

“They are not going to be guests for long, anyhow. Are you planning to wait much longer?” Jihyo laughs, hearty and loud, seemingly pleased to vex her daughter.

It seems to relax the girls, and Momo allows herself to blush slightly at the thought of, indeed, being able to call Jeongyeon hers. Jihyo motions for the to sit, asking Chaeyoung if she could be brave for her mother for a while, getting an energetic response from the kid, and an apprehensive look from Momo.

“Momo, I want you to promise you will be calm throughout this conversation. You must understand that you have a choice, always, and whenever you wish to leave, the carriage is just out the front door ready to take you. Jeongyeon and I will not move from our seats, and you just have to follow this corridor to get to the entrance.” Jihyo says, the air around her gets heavy, and Momo can only nod in understanding.

“Jeongyeon, I believe it to be best if you were the one to talk.” 

“Momo, I live you. I can’t see myself without you and Chaeyoung, for that, I ask for your forgiveness.”

“But you haven’t done anything wrong.” Momo musters a small reply, fearing what might come next, and holds Chaeyoung a little bit tighter.

“I wasn’t completely honest with you. And, hoping for your love, I brought you here to ask for your hand. My mother and I, we are not what we look like, and you must know all, before you decide to give me a chance.”

“Well, you are certainly not what I took you for, but what does your mother’s fortune have to do with us?” The girl seems confused, and Jihyo knows, then, she is the one to make Jeongyeon whole.

“It’s not about the money. It’s about us. We are not what meets the eye.”

“You are vampires.” Chaeyoung interjects, an understanding look in her eyes.

“How long have you known?” Jihyo asks, visibly pleased with the little girl’s wits.

“A little after she took us to dinner. Jeongyeon never ate, and she is too attractive, even when she tries not to be. I went to the library and read a little, turns out I was right.” The little girls finishes, with a smug smile.

“Well, since Chaeng has already explained what we are, I guess it’s time. Jeong.” Jihyo finishes, handing Jeongyeon a small box.

Jeongyeon takes it, and kneels in front of Momo, who is looking at her daughter with disbelief and admiration, takes both her hands and clears her throat to call the girl’s attention back.

“Momo, I had never understood my own mother until I met you, I never understood why she mourns her love after decades, how she manages to punish herself over someone that never loved her in the first place. But I saw you that afternoon and everything became clear. I need you, I want you to be with me, I wish to be called yours for as long as you wish to do so. I can’t live on without you. Will you be my eternity?” 

Momo barely manages a small nod, Chaeyoung hugs her tight and Jeongyeon opens the box with a blood red ruby ring, the stone itself, reflecting that which they are. Jeongyeon puts the ring on Momo’s finger and hugs both her and Chaeyoung, announcing they would move to her house that very evening.

Jihyo is overjoyed, having hugged them, perhaps, a bit too tight, and deciding they were to set out and install them at Jeongyeon’s residence at once. The two immortals jump up and out of the room, and are at the front door within seconds, only to have Jeongyeon come back and drag the other two out with her. Chaeyoung is beyond amused as how can two almighty beings could turn so childlike so fast.

The move consisted of getting Momo’s canvas and the little clothes they had. Jeongyeon just got everything loaded whilst Jihyo handled the landlord that complained Momo was five months late on her rent and couldn’t just leave and not pay her debt. Which made said girl slightly ashamed, but didn’t last long as Jihyo handed out almost double the amount, making sure the landlord were to forget Momo was even ever there.

As soon as they arrived, Jeongyeon showed the girls their new rooms, that became just showing CHaeyoung her new room as Momo protested she would room with her fiancée no matter what. Jihyo had sent for the tailor and the shoemaker, whispering to Jeongyeon that she would be emptying the room next to her studio to make Momo’s atelier.

The racket drew the girls to the room, and they were somewhat impressed to see Jihyo and her petite frame holding a, seemingly, full six-door wooden cabinet above her head and dragging a grand piano with the other hand. All with a pleased smile on her face and not a trace of difficulty. Jeongyeon runs in, fast enough for the girls to not see her until she begins to wrestle Jihyo for the piano.

“Will you let my baby go? And why did you choose this room?” Jeongyeon complains almost managing to get her baby, namely her first piano, out of Jihyo’s hands.

“A few reasons, mainly because you cleaning this room is overdue, and he natural light here is one of the best in this place, which I told you not to buy, as I remember.” Jihyo just gives her daughter the piano and moves for the girls to let her through, placing the cabinet on a storage room a little down the hall.

Chaeyoung is excited, jumping from room to room, exploring anything and everything the house had to offer, until she runs into Jihyo, who motions for her to join, sitting in one of the pianos that fill the room.

“This was the first piano I gave Jeongyeon. The first thing she ever asked me for. The smaller one, the one she fought me for, was the only thing her parents left her when they abandoned her back in Moscow.” Jihyo begins, as she plays a soft and relaxing melody.

“Why does she care for something she got from the people that left her?”

“Because it was the thing that kept her alive. She was this little girl that jumped in every chance she got to play a few pieces for as few rubles as someone could spare her. She played for a dinner I hosted one night and I never would have forgiven myself if I had let her go.”

“And you don’t mind me and mom?” Jihyo can only chuckle at the girl’s eagerness.

“Your mom is someone I would eventually collect, as rumours say, had Jeong not found her first.”

“What do you mean?”

“The paintings that decorate this room, your mother’s work, correct?”

“They are, but what do you mean collect?”

“I’m known for picking up stray artists and giving them what they need to prosper. I have been doing that for as long as I can remember, but it’s something I can’t help. Once I see a true talent, I must see them bloom.”

“So my mom is a talent?”

“Most certainly. And I think Jeongyeon might be too much like myself in that area. She chose the right woman and a brilliant one at that. Tell me, Chaeng, what is it that you like to do?”

“I don’t know. We never had much, so I always try to find work and help mom as much as I can.”

“There should be something you wanted to try?”

“I think I like to dance? I’m not sure, but I was working at the theatre once and saw some ladies dancing. Maybe that would be fun? It’s what I thought.” The girl admits, slightly embarrassed.

“How about I take you to see some dances and you tell me what you like?”

“Will you?!” Jihyo only pats the girl’s head and smiles fondly at her excitement.

Later that evening, Jihyo prepares them a dinner they would never forget, announces that they would be fitted first thing in the morning and that she would enroll Chaeyoung into school herself, so the girl would have a few days off. Jeongyeon leads them to their rooms soon after, laying with Momo until she sleeps, before she heads back down.

Jihyo is silently looking outside, the flames from the fireplace dancing on her pensieve profile. Jeongyeon wonders how she manages to still be so tender when all that’s left of her is sharp pieces of rubble.

“You are more excited than me.”

“Maybe it has been too long since I last had someone to love.” Jihyo answers, certain the other grasped her words perfectly.

“She has always been an interesting kid.”

“I can see that. Also, I only have one request.” Jihyo says softly as she holds Jeongyeon with all the love she had to give.

“Anything.”

“I haven’t even said it yet.”

“You know I would do anything for you.”

“When the time comes, I want you to become a Hirai.” 

“You know this is not going to happen. It’s so-”

“She can’t get them if they are not Parks.” 

“She won’t ever come for any of us. I refuse to leave like this.” Jeongyeon untangles herself from the hug and finds her heart breaking for the first time in years.

Jihyo had crimson trails running down her face, painting her white blouse bright red. Jeongyeon was rendered powerless as the escape her mother was trying to offer. She would never be able to give up being a Park, Jihyo knew it would bring her great grief had she done that, but asked nonetheless.

 

Chaeyoung had asked the very next day when she could be like her new mom, she was told to wait until she came of age, which came to be a bit tricky, as she never really changed that much, and got them all wondering if she wasn’t supernatural already. Momo was embraced a few months after she began living with Jeongyeon, Jihyo did it, for the benefits she was the only one capable of granting.

The decades went by like a haze for Jihyo, she managed to forget herself with her new grandkid, Jeongyeon was looking after Momo, and she claimed Chaeyoung under her care. The weak little girl was brought up to be a outstanding woman, an amazing dancer, and, just like her mothers, a big name on the world of art, but that could just last a few years before having to retreat for a few decades.

Being immortal means managing time to perfection, we come out to the public for some time, but must disappear for long periods to ensure secrecy, having ‘descendants’ that look exactly like someone is not uncommon, although, just to ensure things would out, collecting favors from the right people at the right moments is just routine.

Once Jihyo felt Mina shift towards the west, she knew it was time to head east. They had been in this game for too long, but they could not bring themselves to halt, it was, now, their existence. So, to the east Jihyo went, deciding on Korea this time around, she settled for entertainment this time, it had been some time since she truly engaged in any activities, she got bored.

Having entered east asia once again, Jihyo knew she had one stop to make before anything else, and made sure to bring her whole family along, they would need to do this as well, eventually. She would take a deep breath before entering if she was capable of it, instead, she just stops for a while and opens the door. No point in waiting, he knows they are there already.

“Ah, cainite, what brings you to my humble domain.”

“We came to announce our presence in your domain, young kwei-jin.”

“Long time no see, Jihyo. As always, I can’t be more grateful for the gesture.”

“It is no problem, this is still your domain. The least I can do is come and tell you about my arrival.”

“You are still too humble for something in your position.”

“And you still call us things.” Jihyo chuckles, this has been a amusement topic among the two for centuries.

“Very well. You are welcome to my domain, I grant you permission to act as you see fit.”

“Thank you, it wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I still don’t understand why you are so stuck on formalities. You know this domain is yours, you just have to say you want it.”

“And I politely decline the post, still. I’m simply here to inform you of my new place of residence.”

“Oh, you are coming to the east?” Jackson asks in a tone more fit for a young boy, his excitement barely contained.

“I shall set residency in the south of the peninsula. Jeongyeon and her family are to follow in time. And I would like to introduce you to them all and get them acquainted to the formalities.”

“You have always thought too highly of me. The honor is mine.” Jackson finishes with a small bow to the newcomers.

Jihyo never broke tradition, to her, it was one of the few things holding the order within their society. Tradition demanded her to announce her presence and seek permission to act within any domain by it’s regent. Jackson was the head of south-east asia, an old vampire, yes, but another kind altogether. The kwei-jin are the vampires of the east, they came about in a completely different manner, and share with the cainites very little.

Jihyo and Jackson are old friends, they were introduced when Jackson became the one to lead the kwei-jin, all the ancient ones and cape leaders came together everytime a new leader was introduced. The two became friends in little time, and have not talked in person ever since Jihyo set out to Russia, another’s territory, where Jackson could not look out for her.

After the formalities, they set out to the inner chambers of the kwei-jin lair and converse until morning, when Jihyo sets out to establish her new residence and Jeongyeon takes her family back, as they are not set to depart yet. This would prove to be the wisest decision Jihyo had made in centuries.

It had been a few years after her entertainment company began, through a lot of trial and error, she understood the business and learned to trust the one she chose as the face of the company. It was another summer afternoon when she learned a new group was to debut, and asked to know who were the trainees considered. She didn’t interfere with selections or debut groups, but she did appreciate knowing who she was paying for.

Midway through the files, she would have gasped if she could, mayhaps choked on air, but she did lose her stone demeanor, it came as a surprise for the one sat across from her, the ghoul that had never seen her as anything short from the cold hearted bloodsucker the world wouldn’t be able to frighten. But the woman in front of him right then was anything except that.

“Miss, would you want something to drink? Are you unwell?”

“Jinyoung, this trainee here, how are her skills?”

“Oh, she is brilliant. I do believe she will be in the final formation.”

“Be a good boy and go care for your duties. Take these files with you.”

“Very well, ma’am, I shall take my leave.”

“Oh, and let the receptionist know the girls will come.”

“Yes ma’am, will do.”

It wasn’t much longer when Jeongyeon and Momo arrived, Chaeyoung was in Busan taking care of some business, she would take a bit longer to arrive and Jihyo could not be more impatient. This were news she never thought she would have to share, what she had learned would bring either their doom or the end of her suffering.

“Forgive my tardiness, the earliest flight back took longer than I hoped.” Chaeyoung says as soon as she enters the office.

Jeongyeon and Momo were restless, not being told what got their level headed and calm Jihyo so distressed. Once all were present, Jihyo began pacing the room, looking for a direction on how to begin, she was confused herself, still. Nothing made sense to her, but she knew it was time.

“I will call for her.” Jihyo finally lets out.

“And why would you do that? Have you given up on existing?” Jeongyeon is the first one to ask.

“Not at all, but I recieved news today that would bring her here anyhow.”

“And why would she come anywhere near you, near us?” Chaeyoung asks, concern dripping in her voice.

“Go down and ask Jinyoung to show you the trainees for project mix. Come back when you understood.”

It took less than half an hour for the three of them to return, none had ever seen the woman on her past life, but Jeongyeon knew as soon as she laid her eyes upon the girl’s name. Taking how Jihyo was reacting, it could be none other, and, indeed, time had come for them to meet again.

“I have sent for her while you were out. Jinyoung will provide anything you need, so go, drink and rest, I need you all with the best of your abilities.”

“How do you trust Jinyoung that much?” It was a fair question, so Jihyo did not mind answering Momo.

“He is just a ghoul, yes. But he is my oldest one, and I granted him the Park authority, he can’t deny me nor betray any of us anymore. The bound between him and I cannot be broken any longer.”

“Then I do hope he can provide, we used up more blood than we should to get here. And, if she is what I expect her to be, we will need as much as we can get.” Momo finishes as she exits the office with her family.

It was more than a surprise to Mina once she got a yellow tulip from a boy on the street, she was confused at first, but remembered where she had last seen a garden of the flower. The immediate disgust overcame her and the building she was in collapsed under her wrath, within minutes. She felt it not much longer after, the innate control driving her to go, the call was something she never felt, nor did she know could be performed, she had no other choice but go.

Jihyo decided it was better for everyone if she met with Mina away from any area where any damage could be caused, that meant she purchased a farm deep into the countryside on a last minute attempt to contain the situation, and retain Mina. It wasn’t too long before she arrived, and was, as expected, boiling with rage.

“Stop.” Jihyo murmured.

Mina was forced to comply and her wrath grew larger, it could be felt by everyone around the property, Chaeyoung trembled a little, Momo shivered and Jeongyeon felt her heart tear a little thinking about how Jihyo had lived this long feeling this.

“Come to me.” Jihyo commanded once again.

When Mina entered the house, the waves of hate flowing out of her were intimidating to all, and heartbreaking to Jihyo. 

“I assumed you had some shred of self respect left in you.” Mina growls out, nothing but hate dripping from every word.

“You will not disrespect anyone. It’s time to end this childish behaviour of yours.” Jihyo maintains her whispered cold voice and frozen features, Mina merely scowls but says nothing.

“I hoped you would learn to see everything as it was and cease this foolish vendetta of yours. Clearly, I hoped for too mu-”

“You killed her! You selfish monster!” Mina snaps.

“I killed no one, she was killed by someone who resented you. Stop fooling yourself and trying to avoid the blame by putting it on me. You know I had no part on anything after I turned you, I saved you and gave you a chance to a life with her you would have never been able to afford. Now get your insanity under control, we will be going into town and I intend for you to be on your best behaviour.” 

“You talk big-” Mina tries.

“I am so much more than you will ever be, Mina. Much more than you have ever imagined. Control yourself, we head out in the morning. You will stop this nonsense this instant and take the time to sort yourself out. I will not hear from you again until I allow you to speak.” Jihyo determines as she exits the room with the others.

Jinyoung had provided blood for them at the house, they went down to the basement and proceeded to feed while waiting for morning to come, it wouldn’t take long. Chaeyoung and Momo were fearful, but none moved to speak, not until Jihyo did so herself, the power they had witnessed was something they could never imagine coming from their loving and caring Jihyo. Jeongyeon had seen it once before, when Jihyo was about to send her to Europe and Russia’s regent tried to meddle with that, still it overwhelmed her.

Jihyo was passionate about everything, she was caring and loving towards her family and made sure they would be well at all times, it was something completely new to see her stone cold demeanor and soulless voice. They began to understand her pain the moment Mina stepped into the property, the desolation they felt seeping out from Jihyo was something that nobody should have ever be subject to. 

Although Jihyo had promised Jeongyeon to never allow her to feel the desolation that was Mina, at that moment it took her everything she had to keep her kids from sharing everything she felt. Jihyo was fighting against herself to not allow her precious children to be thrown into her own tumoril. It was working, for the most part.

Momo was the first one to break, two hours before sunrise, thick crimson streams flowing down her cheeks. Chaeyoung followed not much later, and Jihyo saw it fit to, finally break silence.

“Speak to me, why are you both crying?”

“How could you live with this all these years?” Momo asked.

“Forgive me, this was never my intention. I never meant to allow you to share my own penitence.”

“Mom, this is Mina’s unjustified hate towards you. Nothing was ever your fault, don’t believe for a second you are to blame.” Jeongyeon never used that word with her before.

Jihyo breaks then, in her daughter’s arms, the one she had always found assurance ever since they were brought together. Dark red tears streamed down her cheeks, a darker shade then all the others, almost black. Jeongyeon could feel, for the first time in decades, her mother’s love for her, for her family flooding her, the three of them.

The moment could not last much longer, as morning was upon them, and Jihyo disappeared into the house to recompose herself before they depart. Chaeyoung left to her room for a bath, trying to gather herself. The couple went out for a walk, Momo always felt better feeling the cold air against her skin. By the time the first rays of sun showed themselves, they were all ready to leave, Jihyo having commanded Mina to get herself presentable and into the car.

As soon as they arrived at the company, the weekend workshop had already started, the building filled with trainees and artists in and out, on their way to the numerous activities Jihyo had provided. It was her way to have the group be able to roam around without raising much suspicion. Mina needed to see, to understand herself, mostly. This was the time to stop her childish games, and her senseless tantrum.

“President Park, it is always a pleasure to see your sexy ass among us peasants.” An alluring woman slurs as she comes up to the group and wraps herself seductively around Jihyo.

To say Jeongyeon and Momo were stunned, is an understatement, Chaeyoung was beyond amused, and Mina was simply focusing on how to break away fruitlessly.

“Sana, we are at the company, could you, please, behave yourself a little?” 

“You want this, everybody knows it. Don’t run away, just come with me and have some fun.” The foxy woman keeps on teasing, caressing Jihyo’s body anywhere her hands could reach.

“Sana, please tone it down in front of my kids?”

“Fine, but this conversation will continue tonight at your place. I’ll come over at nine, wear the pink one.” The minx purrs as she walks away to join a group of trainees.

“Okay, mother, care to share?” Jeongyeon questions with an amused grin.

“You know it would be incredibly wrong for mother and daughter to engage in those activities, right?” Chaeyoung chimes in, earning a a flustered Jeongyeon and a hardly holding her laughter Momo.

“I- This- We-” Jeongyeon tries to compose herself.

“It’s okay, Jeong. I just never thought you would have this kind of kink in you.” With that, Momo seals the deal.

“Let’s get going before Mina blows herself up thinking too much.” Jihyo proceeds to guide them forward.

It wasn’t long before they reached their destination. The auditorium, where a dance workshop was taking place. It was simple for them to go unnoticed, the crowd was focused on what the mentors were saying, and Mina was as well.

In the middle of the small crowd stood the woman she never believed but always hoped to meet again. There was Nayeon, talking animatedly with the trainees, a wide smile on her lips, the one that Mina never stopped wishing for. She wanted to run over there and be in her arms once again.

“Do not approach her without my authorization.” Jihyo warns, and Mina never hated this obedience bond between them.

After the brief encounter they make their way to Jihyo’s office and are finally able to talk. Sana managed her way to Jihyo’s lap at some point, and everyone but Mina are incredibly entertained by how that doesn’t seem to be a bother at all. Jihyo is as composed as ever, despite Sana’s advances that got Jeongyeon’s entire family slightly aroused.

“Sit down, Mina. I’m sure you want to speak, yes?” Jihyo begins, gesturing Mina to the chair in front of her and for the others to make themselves comfortable.

“Is she going to be here for this?” Mina starts, trying to sound bold.

“You will not talk to Sana like that ever again. She will be respected as she deserves to be, and she will do whatever she wants to do.” Jihyo responds in a hush, clearly heard by them all.

Sana seemed to have perked up even more after that, and decided to continue her ministrations, slightly more aggressive this time and with a shit eating grin on her lips. Mina can’t do anything but try to brush it aside with all her might.

“What is she doing here? I buried her myself.” She whispers out the question that’s banging on her mind to be asked.

“That is not her, Mina. You know that, you buried her yourself, remember? That is someone else entirely, someone who doesn’t know you. That, Myoui Mina, is Im Nayeon, a girl born in Gangdong-gu, never been abroad, lives her own life as an idol and was never even heard of you.”

“That’s her, Jihyo! You have been keeping her from me for how long, huh?”

“Stop this nonsense at once. You will not approach her without permission and you will not disclose anything to her about us at any moment. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes, you have. Can I go and see her, now?”

“You may observe her, but you may not interact with her.” Jihyo dismisses Mina, who immediately runs out to find the woman that has always ruled her life.

She paces the corridors trying to find her long lost love, And when she does, everything comes crumbling down. Nayeon, her Nayeon is in the arms of another, a tall mysterious woman. No, not a woman, Mina notes, her Nayeon is still human, but this mysterious thief is certainly not, but what is she. Mina settles to observe, having no other option but to obey her sire.

As soon as Mina was out of the room, the others settle in a comfortable conversation, certain that Mina was at bay and seeing no point in remaining alert. So Jihyo’s children begin their quest to know of this minx that looks too comfortable and familiar in their sire’s lap. Last they knew, Jihyo did not have someone like that in her life for a while.

“So, are any of you two going to tell us, or do we really have to ask?” Jeongyeon blurts out, not being able to restrain her curiosity anymore.

“Say what, honey? Mama wants to help you, but you have to speak up, sweetie.” Jihyo coos, earning boisterous laughter from Momo and Chaeyoung.

“Please don’t talk like that again. Just introduce Sana to us properly, please?” Jeongyeon begs, with a look in her face they all promise to never forget.

“Sattang, do you want to introduce yourself, or should I do it?”

“I love when you boast about me, Ji.”

Their little exchange would have Jeongyeon getting sick, if she could, Momo is more than amused and Chaeyoung has not stopped laughing at her mother yet.

“Kids, this is Minatozaki Sana. Former Kwei Jin leader, she passed it on, to Jackson. She one of the eldest beings awake today, her rule was carved as the most prosperous for the Kwei Jin, to this day no ruler has ever achieved anything close to what she did. She could have the world destroyed with a snap of her fingers, and rebuilt by the next sunrise. And she is really sexy, can’t forget the sexy.” Jihyo finishes with a quick peck on Sana’s lips, and looks at her kids with an annoying grin playing on her lips.

“And since when are you two, well, you tow? I mean, last I knew you were glooming over Mina. Why didn’t you tell us?” Jeongyeon stammers, the other two are just enjoying her battle with her mother.

“Jeong, Sana and I go as far back as one would care to remember. She is as much of an Elder as I am, we just came about through different processes. We had always had our ons and offs, when Mina happened we hadn’t been together for fifty years already, sure, I regret my mistakes with Mina, and have been trying to fix them. Sana has played a big part on convincing me to what is happening right now, actually.”

“So, not only you never told us about her, she is your true love? And you two are fine with dating others from time to time?”

“That’s about it. But she does know everything about you guys. I maybe was coerced into spilling everything about everything, maybe.” Jihyo says rather shyly, and hides behind a very pleased Sana, who decides to speak.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you all, Jihyo wasn’t able to stop talking about her precious family for the last forty six years, from the very moment we got together again she hasn’t stopped, it’s frustrating sometimes.” Sana ends with a huff.

“I can completely understand. It must be a Park thing, Jeong couldn’t stop talking about Jihyo for our first twenty years as well, it took me demanding her attention away from her mother for her to tone it down.” Momo says and they all fall into a pleased laughter.

“You are little Chaeyoung, right? Jihyo can’t stop blabbering about her perfectly raised by her, flawless granddaughter. I have someone to introduce to you later, you will allow me to.” Sana says and Chaeyoung gives her a courteous nod.

The conversation goes on, into the night and they never noticed when morning came again, before a soft knock on the door is heard, and a rather small and pale (well they were all pale, but this girl is on another level) girl enters upon being invited in by Jihyo.

Sana leaps down from her rightful place and envelops the girl in her arms in a hug so loving that they thought Jihyo could get jealous, only to get jealous themselves as Jihyo does exactly the same right after Sana releases the girl. Jeongyeon clears her throat in an attempt to get them talking about this new face.

“Come here you three, no need to be jealous.” Jihyo laughs, catching them in a, even more loving, hug.

“Kids, this is Dahyun, my own daughter. Dubs, these are Hyo’s kids, Jeongyeon, her wife, Momo and their daughter, Chaeyoung.” Sana says, pointing out each as she speaks.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure, I’m Minatozaki Dahyun.” The girl says as she bows and proceeds to greet each of them, hand lingering just a second longer in Chaeyoung’s. 

They have some light conversations, it’s not long until Jeongyeon and Momo excuse themselves to go rest at the manor, followed by Dahyun and Chaeyoung, who are out to enjoy the workshops that would take place throughout the day. 

Sana and Jihyo are just enjoying each other when the door bursts open and a crying and rather devastated Mina enters, falling in the middle of the office unable to even bear herself at that moment.

“Sana, could you call Jinyoung and close the door when you come back?” Jihyo says rather peacefully.

“Why did you bring me here?” Mina bursts, voice booming through the hallways.

“You will not speak until I allow you to. Control yourself, you are not a child. There are some spare clothes in the bathroom, go fix yourself and we will go to the farm.” Jihyo commands, and Mina can do nothing but obey.

Sana comes back not much later with Jinyoung in toll, Jihyo remains unusually calm, given her predicaments.

“Jinyoung, is the farm in order?”

“It is, ma’am.”

“Great, bring the car, we are leaving right now.” Jinyoung simply nods and leaves.

“Ji, are you really alright, or is this a storm bubbling up?” Sana sounds worried.

“I’m really calm, Sattang. Do you want to come with us, or will you be enjoying the activities?”

“I think it’s better if you handle this yourself, love.”

“I’ll come for you later. Just enjoy yourself and keep an eye on the kids? I fear Chaeyoung might be scouted and end up signing if no one pays attention to her.”

“Try not to kill her.” Sana chuckles kissing Jihyo and leaves.

Mina comes out to be met with a peaceful Jihyo, she is motioned to follow and just does as she is told. Mina knows the scene she caused as she went up to the office was enough to get Jihyo in a bad mood.

They arrive at the farm not much later, Jihyo was driving, and traffic laws only meant to protect the living anyways, no need to worry about crashing. Jihyo merely tilts her head to the house, and Mina silently enters, sitting on the couch at the spacious living room.

“You may speak now. But you will keep in mind that I am your sire.” Jihyo releases her.

“You knew she was alive. You knew she was in another woman’s arms. You brought me here to see my suffering. I never pegged you by the cruel type.” Mina says, teeth gritting and eyes moist with red.

“I knew Im Nayeon was at the company, yes. You, on the other hand, can’t seem to understand that Im Nayeon is not Myoui Nayeon, the woman your own greed killed decades ago.”

“You killed her. That is Nayeon, my Nayeon, the one you killed has come back. Why is she with another?!”

“I would advise you to watch your mouth, and listen to yourself for a while. You killed her, Mina. You provoked the anger of the one who stabbed her. You were vain, greedy and insolent, your suffering is your own doing Mina. I am no longer going to allow your childishness, this ends now.”

Jihyo’s voice booms through the property. Having brought them out to this remote area proved to be the right decision.

“You are not to interfere with her relationships. You may approach her, talk to her, but never to reveal who you are or what you really want from her. As your sire, I order you to never cross her boundaries and accept your fate, whatever may it be.”

“But she is with that woman, that- That thing.”

“That, Mina, is west asia’s former regent, Chou Tzuyu. And you will respect her as an elder to you. I understand the confusion, it’s difficult to sense Assamites properly at first. Maybe if you spent less time trying to pin your blame on me, you might have met some more inhumans. Now, I will leave, I have a lover to attend to. You will stay here until you are able to restrain yourself.”

“How am I to leave once I do?”

“A car will be brought to you in the morning. This farm is yours. It is stocked and will be care for by me. I hope you take this chance I’m granting you and fix this mess you became. This is your last chance, Mina, I’m not interfering with the regents any longer. Either you decide to let go of your childish ways, or you will be left sireless, as I will break our bond.”

With that, Jihyo proceeds to the door. Turning back for a final warning.

“Take this chance to find your peace and come to me once you do. One step out of line and you are on your own. Don’t show yourself in front of me until you have put yourself together.”

Jihyo leaves shortly after, and Mina stays, until she has found it in herself to face her demons. Once she does, she takes a step outside, grits her teeth and goes out in her journey to redemption.


End file.
